


(wet) dreams come true

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Series: stupid cupid nsfw [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Moon Taeil, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: taeil and hyuck finally make their fantasies of sleeping with each other come true
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: stupid cupid nsfw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	(wet) dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! this is part of my on going (almost finished!) hyuckil/markwoo au [stupid cupid](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94/status/1197977766546808835?s=21)! you can read just for the sex but ofc it will have references to the actual story line and Feelings 
> 
> here it is! The Smut i promised you ~ enjoy and read the tags carefully, as you should ! and big shoutout to jill for grammar checking this, ily ~~
> 
> xx  
> sol

“Did you miss something more than my chuckles and smile?” Donghyuck asked while caging Taeil under his arms while showing off a teasing smile.

Taeil’s cheeks warmed up by having his boyfriend so close to him but he was still oblivious to what he wanted him to say. “What do you mean?”

“Something like this?” Donghyuck whispered before lowering his body against Taeil and kissing him passionately. He pressed his own weight against Taeil, rutting against his boyfriend’s thigh and earning small whines from his lips.

Taeil kissed him back immediately, opening his legs so he could also press his knee against Hyuck’s crotch, making the latter move his hands to squeeze his hips. He parted from Taeil’s lips, a string of saliva still connecting them while shining eyes.

“So?”

“Missed a lot,” Taeil breathed out, hazy eyes focused on Donghyuck’s lips while biting his own bottom lip.

“How much?” Hyuck raised one eyebrow with curiosity.

Taeil was so easily out of himself that it didn’t take long for his confession to slip out. “I-I thought of you while touching myself once. Didn’t tell anyone about it,” he murmured, blush rising to his cheeks with embarrassment.

His revelation fueled Hyuck’s desire, who came close enough to take a small bite of his bottom  
lip. “Fuck, Taeil.”

Still flustered and ashamed, Taeil avoided Hyuck’s eyes and turned his face a little. “Pathetic, isn’t it?”

“Not at all,” Donghyuck was eager to answer but his boyfriend remained regretful. “Remember when we went clubbing for the first time and I disappeared?” The sudden question earned a frown from Taeil but Hyuck went on, coming closer to whisper in his ear. “Well, I was jacking one off while thinking of fucking you.”

Those words went straight to Taeil's dick, chills from his ear to the tip of his member and he had no choice but to push his boyfriend away. “Hyuck!”

The younger didn’t look even a little bit regretful, showing a proud smile as if he knew the effect he had on Taeil. “Would you blame me? You were practically whoring yourself out for me.”

When pronouncing the last words, Donghyuck increased the pressure on Taeil’s crotch and squeezed his hip even further. Taeil was one second away from becoming putty in his hands.

“If you had taken the initiative, we could have had sex that night.” Another truth easily escaped his lips, but oddly enough he didn’t feel ashamed anymore. Donghyuck somehow boosted his ego, made Taeil feel pretty, gorgeous, adored, _sexy_. Under his lovingly gaze Taeil was a superhero and his sweet nothings turned him into the most powerful hero there was.

“No fucking way,” Donghyuck said in pure shock. It was the time for Taeil to smile smugly while pressing his knee against his boyfriend’s crotch and trailing his fingers up and down his spine.

“We were dry humping, Hyuck,” he told him nonchalantly. “I would’ve at least sucked you off.”

Fuck. Donghyuck had a wild imagination and his thoughts had wandered dark places with Taeil as the main character of them, but few would ever top Taeil on his knees in a club bathroom dedicated to giving Hyuck the blowjob of his life. He was growing tired of teasing, he wanted fo fuck Taeil already.

“How kind of you,” he murmured, unbuttoning Taeil’s jeans. Since there was no obstruction, he moved to take off his pants entirely.

“I really am the kindest,” his boyfriend replied, helping him with taking the piece of clothing and taking his shirt off too. Hyuck looked down at his boyfriend almost naked and with a clear hard on hidden by his underwear.

“Kind enough to let me fuck you?” he inquired while trailing his finger on the apparent bulge. Taeil squirmed visibly and let out a whine.

“You know the answer to that already.”

Donghyuck smiled and came forward to devour Taeil’s lips. While he was at it, his hand slipped under his boyfriend’s underwear, feeling his boner and stroking it up and down. Taeil moaned louder, kissing Hyuck back and grabbing him by the hair. The more Taeil pulled Hyuck’s hair, the more sure the younger was that he was doing the right thing. He continued teasing the slit and stroking up and down, but moved his mouth from Taeil’s swollen and wet lips to his neck, sucking and marking it as it was his.

Tired of being the only receiving end of pleasure, Taeil began rutting his thigh against Hyuck’s crotch while tracing patterns on his back. His hands reached the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt and he gladly took them off.

“Someone is eager, huh?” Hyuck teased but Taeil ignored him to take off Hyuck’s sweatpants. He wouldn’t mind if his boyfriend fucked him while still wearing them, but he wanted him to be as vulnerable as he was, to be completely bare for each other.

When he was done taking them off, along with his underwear, Taeil was quick to be on his knees, stroking Hyuck’s cock who was breathless already. He got down on Hyuck, sucking him off and stroking where his mouth wouldn’t reach.

“Fuck, Taeil. Love your mouth on my cock,” he moaned out while grabbing Taeil’s hair and pulling him on his member. His boyfriend sucked him at a nice pace, not too fast, not too slow, swirling his tongue around Hyuck’s cock and making sure his teary eyes were looking up.

Donghyuck had no words at Taeil’s full lips around his length, trying his best to take it all and failing but still going up and down on him. Hyuck pulled his head closer to his base and for a second Taeil choked on his dick, but he was quick to let go and his boyfriend kept going as if nothing happened.

“Fuck, Taeil, you’re so good at this, wanna fuck you,” Hyuck breathed out. Feeling he was about to cum, he gently removed Taeil’s head from his length. “Wanna fuck you properly, babe.”

Taeil nodded, completely blissed out, precum and saliva wetting his lips and cheeks. Hyuck kissed him hungrily and was kissed back. He took this opportunity to lay Taeil down in bed, take his underwear off and spread his legs. He got out of the bed and Taeil instantly whined.

“Calm down, babe, I’m just getting the lube,” Hyuck chuckled while getting the small recipient from his drawer. “You’re this hungry for my cock?” he teased with a wicked grin and Taeil was about to shake his head when a wet finger suddenly entered his hole, leaving him speechless. “Yeah, you are,” Hyuck spoke against his lips. “Look at you squirming with only one finger inside.”

He began to stretch Taeil’s hole slowly while sucking hickeys on his skin at the same time. He took his time, entering Taeil and pushing one finger until it fit comfortably. There was no rush for he loved having his boyfriend squirm under him and to be able to mark his skin after so much time. Taeil would look gorgeous the next day with purple and red bruises to show off.

Considering enough bruises for one side of the neck, Hyuck changed sides and entered another finger inside Taeil who gasped and squirmed loudly. Again, Hyuck circled his rim to make sure it was loose before pushing it all the way inside and stretching him properly. When it was time for the third finger, Hyuck put more lube and made sure of kissing Taeil while fingering him open, inserting the three fingers, making sure he was loose and good to go before fingering him.

Taeil began scratching Hyuck’s back, moaning in his mouth while his boyfriend fucked him on his fingers slowly but with strength. When Hyuck finally left Taeil’s lips, he was panting, eyes rolled to the back of his head, hazy as ever. Donghyuck couldn’t lie, he felt good about making his boyfriend this wrecked, so pliant for him, breathing hard and eager for his touch.

Carefully, he removed his fingers from inside Taeil and started stroking his own length. He was interrupted by Taeil’s hands, who pumped him to full hardness again. Pulling his boyfriend close, he positioned his legs up, giving him a good entrance and lubed up his length before finally entering Taeil slowly.

Hyuck felt like he could orgasm with the mere sight of Taeil’s eyes rolling to the back of his head and his open mouth letting a loud moan escape. He was balls deep inside him and let his boyfriend adjust himself to his length, sometimes clenching and unclenching around him. When Taeil seemed ready, he nodded, and Hyuck started pounding with care at first until he reached a stable pace. He made sure to enter Taeil as deeply as possible, holding his hands up, next to his boyfriend’s head, and whispering how good and tight Taeil felt around his cock.

“Is it as good as you had thought, babe? Or is it better?” he teased and Taeil couldn’t do anything but moan and nod eagerly. “Like my cock, huh? Only gonna take it, right, because you’re mine.”

After pounding for some time, Hyuck finally found Taeil’s prostate and it was enough for him to start crying and babbling nonsense, drooling all over the pillows as he squirmed. Hyuck made sure to hit his prostate with every strike, holding Taeil’s plump hips to keep him in place and fuck him in a faster and harder pace.

“G-gonna cum,” Taeil managed to say while Hyuck pounded him. “W-wanna cum, Hyuckie!”

Not wanting his boyfriend to suffer any further, Hyuck started stroking his cock with one hand while continuing to seek his prostate. Taeil’s eyes widened, his ass clenched around Hyuck and he was cumming in no time.

Donghyuck kept fucking him, just slower so his boyfriend wouldn’t feel pain due to sensitivity. Taeil clenched and unclenched around him and when Hyuck took a look at his boyfriend completely wrecked with drops of cum on his chest and drool on his cheek, he warned, “Gonna cum.”

Taeil nodded eagerly. “Inside, inside…” he begged, but he was too fucked out for Hyuck to feel sure about doing it. He wanted to cum inside Taeil someday, watch it as it left his hole and maybe eat it out of his ass, but that night wasn’t tonight.

So, he came out of Taeil, ignoring his boyfriend’s whines and finished himself off on his belly, falling on top of his boyfriend right after. For a few moments, they were silent, gasping for air. Taeil began gently running his fingers through Hyuck’s hair and their eyes met.

“Fuck, Taeil,” Hyuck said, breaking off the silence, “if I knew you were like this, I’d have fucked you in that club’s bathroom,” he said and Taeil pushed him to the side of the bed.

“Shut up!”

Hyuck, however, snuggled around Taeil, planting small kisses on his neck’s marks before a small peck on his lips. Fuck. Maybe Hyuck was right and they should have done this a while ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i write taeil pairing fics and hyuckil texts aus ! (with a new one coming soon~)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)  
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)  
>    
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
